Left My Heart In Paris
by Penny Shepard
Summary: After the events from the explosion of NCIS headquarters two months previous, Gibbs takes Jenny away to Paris, where he has a few surprises in store for her. Please R&R, and thanks to Left My Heart In Paris for letting me borrow her pen name for my title
1. Chapter 1

Early October in DC, the wind was colder, the leaves were golden and everyone was dressing warmer; all were confirmation that fall was well and truly here.

Penny walked down the street and passed all of the shops, dressed in her favourite pair of jeans, cream polar neck jumper, knee high boots, and her knee length red jacket. Her recently cut red hair, which she thought made her look scarily like her mom, was tucked into her black, berry hat.

She'd had her hair cut short after her operation, given that her shoulder length hair had looked strange with one side missing, so she chose to have the other side matching and got a basic pixie cut like Jenny had done several months previously.

After the explosion at NCIS, just over two months previously, things were beginning to take some form of normality. All the NCIS teams were still in porter cabins at the back of the destroyed building, which had basically been torn down and was being rebuilt. Neither Penny nor Jenny was back at work just yet, but both were due to start back in two weeks' time after Gibbs and Jenny returned from Paris.

Jenny and Gibbs were finally coming to terms with the loss of their baby, and found that they could now comfortably talk about. It didn't change Jenny's longing for a baby one day, but she'd come to realise that if it was meant to happen then it would happen.

Penny entered her Georgetown house and quickly wiped her feet on the doormat before closing the front door.

'Mom?' She shouted as she took off her hat and coat.

'I'm up here!' Jenny shouted back from her bedroom.

Penny ran up the stairs and walked down the hallway, turning left at the first door. She entered Jenny's room to find her packing her suitcase to go away the next day.

'Did you enjoy your walk?' Jenny asked, folding a red jumper dress into her suitcase.

'Yeah it was nice to get out of the house for a bit.' Penny replied as she flopped down backwards on the Jenny's very large queen size bed.

'How are you feeling today?' Jenny asked as she sat on the bed next to Penny, flopping down beside her.

'I'm OK, in fact I'm really psyched because I haven't had a headache at all today, and I'm feeling a little more like myself.' She replied with a large smile.

In the last few weeks Penny had been suffering from horrendous headaches after her operation, which was to be expected, and had caused Jenny great concern about her daughter. Her concern had become that great that at one point she'd even called off her trip to Paris, but Penny had persuaded her to go. Jenny had also been under immense pressure. She no longer experienced debilitating pain, and the bruising and swelling no longer affected her as much, although she did have to be careful as she was still a little stiff. Penny hoped that after her holiday her mom wouldn't be so uptight and paranoid, although she did understand how Jenny felt.

After losing her baby Jenny was terrified of losing Penny too, and given that that fear had almost come true when Penny had collapsed due to a brain haemorrhage, she felt justified with her concerns.

'Mom stop worrying about me, I'll be fine, I've got Abby to look after me after all.' Penny said as she looked at Jenny who was watching her with the same worried expression that had been securely fixed to her face since they'd left the hospital.

'I know, I know, but that doesn't stop me worrying. I don't want you to do anything stupid whilst I'm away; you've got to take it easy!' Jenny said in her half-mom, half-director tone.

Penny rolled her eyes in annoyance. Although she'd always been a Jenny's girl and had always loved being mollycoddled by her, not that she would admit that to anyone, it did annoy her that Jenny was being so protective. However, her annoyance disappeared when she saw her mom running her hand absentmindedly over her stomach.

'It'll happen one day, when it's supposed to happen, you know.' She said quietly, placing a hand over Jenny's.

Jenny glanced over to Penny and smiled weakly at her, hoping that she was right, but she couldn't help think sometimes about the baby that she'd lost, and the fact that if she hadn't have had a miscarriage she would have been about fourteen weeks pregnant, and would have just been beginning to show.

'Anyway, you and Gibbs are going to have a lovely time in Paris, he's got lots of lovely things planned for you.' Penny changed the subject, which made Jenny smile with excitement.

'I'm looking forward to it; he won't tell me what he has planned though, which makes me ever so slightly nervous.' Jenny replied. 'I hope he won't be late home tonight.' She added as she sat up and began folding more clothes into her case.

As if on cue Gibbs appeared in the doorway. He walked up behind Jenny and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her neck and cheek which resulted in a giggle from her.

'Yuk guys, get a room.' Penny said jokingly.

'Err Penny, you're in it.' Jenny said, placing her arms over Gibbs's, both smiling happily.

Penny thought for a minute, opening her mouth to reply but then quickly closing it again.

'Yeah I have no reply to that.' She said finally, admitting defeat.

Both Jenny and Gibbs smiled happily just as Penny sat up slowly.

'You all packed?' He asked Jenny, still holding onto her tightly.

'Yeah just about. How about you? What've you got left to pack?' She replied.

'Err…everything; but unlike you Jen, I won't be taking everything bar the kitchen sink.' He replied with a smile resulting in Jenny glaring at him and playfully slapping him on the arm.

Penny left them to it for a while as they mildly argued about what they were going to need whilst there, and what they were going to do, giving that Jenny still didn't have a clue what he had planned for her. She went into her living room and turned on her TV, flicking through the channels to see what was on. Just as she was about to settle down to watch a film the doorbell rang.

Trotting down the stairs she was excited to see Abby standing on the doorstep, a small suitcase in her hands.

'Oh my God Penny I am so excited about this!' Abby said as she threw her arms around Penny's neck in excitement.

'Herrow Abs, I'm totally psyched too.' Penny replied as Abby crushed her. 'Come on up, I was just about to watch a film.'

Penny took Abby upstairs and placed her things into the spare room, before they both settled down in the upstairs living room.

That night Jenny and Gibbs went to bed early as they had a very early start in the morning. They were both a little excited about taking a trip to the place that held so many happy memories for them both, and Gibbs was especially excited to see the look on Jenny's face when he surprised her with all of the lovely things he had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Abby and Penny dropped Jenny and Gibbs off at the airport. As soon as they'd finished they were going to go shopping and have lunch before returning home. Penny felt a little jealous that they were off on holiday, especially to go to Paris. She'd only ever been a couple of times when Jenny was working there a few years before becoming director, after her mission with Gibbs, but she'd loved the city and everything about it. Jenny had promised her since she was five that they would go to Disney land, but she was still waiting.

The four of them stood at the entrance to the departures lounge and hugged goodbye, with Penny and Jenny holding on to each other tightly.

'Right, now you behave yourself and don't go over doing things. I'll call you when we get there, and if you need me at any time just give me a call alright?' Jenny said overprotectively.

'Mom seriously I'll be fine. Please don't worry about a thing. I just want you to go off and have a really great time, and obviously bring me back a prezzie.' She said with a very big smile. Jenny smiled back, knowing exactly what she would get her.

As Penny went to hug goodbye to Gibbs she whispered into his ear, so that only he could hear what she had to say.

'Look after her for me won't you.' She said, resulting in a small smile from Gibbs. He couldn't help but think that they were as bad as each other when it came to being overprotective.

'I promise.' He replied simply.

After saying their goodbyes Gibbs and Jenny went through to the security check point, which felt to take forever as they waited in the queue. Normally Jenny would get special treatment and be permitted to avoid all of the security checks, given that she was the director of a federal agency, but today she didn't want to be Director Jenny Shepard, she wanted to be just plain old Jenny who had to wait in the queue.

Gibbs wasn't the most patient of people and Jenny could sense him fidgeting every now and again as he waited in the queue. She moved closer to him and allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist.

'So are you looking forward to this?' He asked.

'Yeah I am. I've been to Paris a few times since '99, in fact I was even there for almost a full year, but it was never quite the same without you around.' She replied.

Finally, after waiting for more than an hour, they arrived at the security check point. Both were checked by security and were then allowed to enter the departure lounge. With just over forty-five to kill before their flight departed, they decided to check out the shops.

Jenny went straight over to a sunglasses rack and tried on a few pairs.

'What do you think Jethro?' She said as she wore a large black pair with diamanté butterflies on the sides.

'I think they're very nice.' He replied casually, lifting the ticket on the side to see the price. 'Nice price too.' He added.

She took them off and glanced at the ticket, shrugging her shoulders before replying.

'Not the most expensive pair I've ever bought.' She said as she went over to the counter to pay.

Gibbs waited patiently for her at the entrance to the shop, and was pleased to hear their flight being called. He couldn't believe that the time had gone so quick, or that Jenny had spent so long trying on glasses; but it pleased him to see her relaxing and enjoying herself.

'What gate number is it?' She asked as she pulled the tag from her new glasses and placed them on top of her head.

'96, which is this way.' Gibbs replied as he looked at the signage and pulled Jenny in the direction of their flight.

Once they arrived at the gate the flight attendants checked their tickets and passports before allowing them to join the queue that would eventually be allowed to board the plane.

'Great more queuing.' Gibbs half muttered under his breath.

'Patience is a virtue Jethro, where were you when God was handing them out.' Jenny replied with a sweet smile.

'In the queue for getting the job done.' He replied, just as the queue began to move.

They boarded the plane and were about to be shown to their seats by an airhostess when she recognised Jenny.

'Director Shepard how lovely to see you again.' The airhostess said; her name tag identified her as Lucy. 'Obviously there has been a mistake with your tickets. Come with me and I'll take you through to first class.' She added.

'Oh I'm not here in my capacity as director. This week I am just me, hoping to enjoy a nice quiet holiday.' Jenny explained with a smile.

'Well it's not a problem, regardless of what capacity you're flying in, you still should be in first class.' Lucy said insistently, as she led them through to the first class lounge.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and corralled a reluctant Jenny in the direction Lucy was taking them, passed all of the other passengers and into the first class lounge.

'Here you are.' Lucy said as she pointed to two very spacious seats. 'There's not so many flying first class today, so it'll be very peaceful for you both.' She added politely before leaving them.

They say in their seats and tightly buckled themselves in. Gibbs placed his arm around Jenny's shoulders and pulled her in closely, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

'Hey at least we'll get to ride in style, and in peace and quiet.' He whispered to her.

Jenny smiled up at him a placed a long, tender kiss on his lips.

'I can't wait to get to Paris.' She whispered, remembering all the fun and lovely times they had when they were there before.

Gibbs smiled and thought about everything he had planned, and just hoped it would all go to plan.

As the plane set off they both looked out of the window and said goodbye to DC, as the slowly entered the clouds. Once they were comfortably in the air Gibbs leaned back and went to sleep, whilst Jenny pulled out her book.


	3. Chapter 3

After six and a half long hours the plane finally began its descent, and all passengers had to buckle up once more.

For most of the journey Gibbs and Jenny had discussed important things in the news, which was nice, as for once it did not lead to an argument, and because they weren't the ones having to deal with the situation.

Once the plane had landed and they were allowed to head towards the arrivals gate, they went immediately to collect their luggage. They both wanted to get out of the airport as quickly as possible so that they could get to their hotel and get to bed.

It was already nearing eleven o'clock at night by the time they took into account the time difference and the length of time the flight took, and both were feeling a little jet lagged already.

Once they had collected all of their luggage they went outside to find a cab. Luckily they didn't have to wait long, and the cab driver even helped them put their luggage in the boot.

As they climbed into the back seat Gibbs informed the driver where to take them.

'Nous emmener à l'hôtel Vernet, s'il vous plaît .' He said, pleased that he could still speak French reasonably fluently considering he hadn't been to France in over six years.

'It's OK Monsieur, I can speak English.' The cab driver said with a thick French accent.

Gibbs looked disappointed that the driver spoke English, and Jenny giggled quietly at his expression.

'Where are you from?' The cab driver asked, trying to make small talk, which Jenny knew Gibbs hated.

'We're from Washington in America.' Jenny said, her American accent prominent to the cab driver's French one.

The thirty minute ride remained pretty quiet after that; the taxi driver concentrated on the traffic in front of him, which was still very busy considering the time, and Jenny and Gibbs sat close together looking out of the window, whispering memories to each other.

The cab finally pulled up on the narrow street of Rue Vernet, just outside the Vernet Hotel.

'Merci.' Jenny said as she handed the driver his fare along with a tip.

After they checked in they immediately went to their room. Gibbs opened the door to reveal a luxurious double room. There was a large double bed underneath a crystal chandelier, covered in a light green silky duvet. Opposite the bed was a doorway which led into a small sitting room with double doors leading onto a small balcony. To the left of the bed was another doorway which led into the en suit bathroom, with a shower separate from the bath and two large sinks.

'Wow Jethro this is amazing.' Jenny said in astonishment, thinking about how much Gibbs must have spent on this hotel.

Gibbs didn't care how much anything had cost him; he just wanted this week to be amazing and memorable for them both.

As he put their bags on the bed, Jenny pulled out her cell phone and pressed her speed dial to phone home. She waited patiently for a few moments before Penny's happy tone greeted her.

'Hello?' She answered.

'Hey Penelepops it's only me.' Jenny said with an exhausted yet happy tone to her voice, just as she sat down on the bed and took off her shoes.

'Yaaay hi Mom.' Penny replied enthusiastically, with Abby heard cheering in the background. 'How was your flight?'

'Good it was really good, and believe it or not it was actually on time for once. We got into Paris at about eleven and now we're in the hotel.' Jenny explained as Gibbs made them both coffee.

'Ooo what's it like?' Penny asked, sounding a little bit like a child again, which made Jenny smile as she remembered that this was Penny's response every time she used to go away and would phone home.

'It's very lovely; there's a gorgeous view from the balcony too.' Jenny explained as she mouthed her words of thanks to Gibbs who had handed her her coffee.

Whilst Jenny was still on the phone Gibbs stripped down to his boxers before getting into the bed, his exhaustion hitting him all at once. Jenny was also attempting to stifle a yawn whilst on the phone.

'OK Mom I'm going to let you go now because you sound tired.' Penny said at the end of one of her long winded rambles.

'How do you know I sound tired? I haven't said anything.' Jenny replied, again stifling another yawn.

'Yeah exactly.' Penny explained with a giggle.

Gibbs listened as mother and daughter said goodnight, and was relieved when Jenny finally hung up, as it meant that he could go to sleep without looking rude.

'I guess by that big smile Penny and Abby are both alright.' Gibbs said as Jenny got undressed into her favourite silk nighty and climbed in beside him.

'Yeah they're both fine. Penny was just rambling on about the new neighbours' dog, named Rooster, who ran through the house today and took them ages to get him out.' She explained as she snuggled up close to him. 'So what are we going to do tomorrow?'

'Ah well you'll just have to wait and see.' Gibbs replied as he tenderly kissed her before switching off the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jenny woke to find Gibbs wasn't beside her, and she looked round in bleary-eyed confusion. She smiled when she heard the sound of the shower running and Gibbs quietly whistling to himself. As she slowly entered the bathroom she could see his pink form beyond the steamy glass. She quickly undressed out of her night clothes and opened the curved shower door, joining him under the hot spray.

'What honour do I owe this pleasure?' He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Well I figured that since breakfast is almost over, this would be a much quicker way of getting ready.' She replied mischievously, snuggling up to him as close as she could.

Gibbs smirked at her seductive smile and pulled her closer, running his hand through her hair he kissed her with every amount of passion and deep feeling he had for her. She reciprocated every tender kiss and every touch, glad to be in the arms of the man she loved.

After they were showered and dressed they were finally ready to hit the town. Gibbs decided to take Jenny out for breakfast instead of going down to the hotel restaurant. Hand in hand they gently sauntered down the street, occasionally stopping to look in a shop window.

Jenny was enjoying being able to just walk around the city she loved without having to stick to a schedule. The last couple of times that she had been to Paris it had been for some sort of political conference, so she hadn't even had the chance to explore; but now she good visit things at her leisure without feeling guilty about how much time she was wasting, and she was pleasantly surprised to find Gibbs was also very relaxed.

Once he'd found the little café he'd been looking for, Gibbs pulled Jenny inside and smiled at her expectantly, but was dismayed when she looked at him with confusion.

'You don't remember?' He asked.

Jenny began to shake her head before a look of realisation appeared on her face.

'Oh my God this is the café we ducked into whilst we were being chased by the French Police. This was the first place you told me you loved me.' She said happily as she recalled the happy memory.

'Yup, the very same.' Gibbs replied. 'Come on, let's grab a seat.' He added as he led her to one of the tables.

After a few moments a waitress came and took their order, both ordering coffee and crepes with fruit and cream. Jenny absentmindedly traced circles on the back of Gibbs's hand, and he watched her contentedly.

'I wander how the team back home are doing?' He asked quietly.

'Hmm…they're probably loving the freedom of not having either of us there to watch over them.' Jenny giggled.

'Yup you're probably right.' Gibbs replied with a smirk, imagining the antics they were getting up to, and how much Tony would be annoying Ziva and McGee.

Just as Gibbs's stomach gave a lurch of hunger the waitress reappeared with their breakfast, placing it in front of them.

'Mmm…this looks so good!' Jenny exclaimed at the wonderful sight before her, as she tucked in gratefully as Gibbs did the same.

'I can't remember the last time I ate crepes like this.' He said as he placed a forkful in his mouth.

'I know, you can't beat French food, and it always tastes so much better in France.' Jenny replied with a small smile.

Once they'd finished their breakfast, or rather their brunch, Gibbs paid their bill before joining Jenny outside. He wrapped one arm around her waist as they walked down the street, and he could feel her shiver slightly in the cool October breeze.

'So where would you like to go now?' He asked her.

Jenny thought for a little while before she replied, knowing exactly where she wanted to go.

'Ooo how about Notre Dame? We always said we'd go there and we never got the chance to.' She replied with excitement.

'OK then, Notre Dame it is.' Gibbs said as he pulled her into the direction of historic building.

They sauntered round the crowded Parisian streets until they arrived at the grand splendour of Notre Dame, and it was just as amazing as Jenny had pictured. They carefully explored the Cathedral and enjoyed taking in every nook and cranny.

They were both enjoying their time together, enjoying being able to do touristy things without having an undercover mission hovering in the background.

Although she had enjoyed her undercover work in Paris, Jenny had really missed not being able to explore it more. She and Gibbs had spent most of their time cooped up in a small room, watching and photographing their suspects. Occasionally they would get to follow their suspects through to new locations, which meant she and Gibbs would get to pose as tourists then, gathering intel for their colleagues. Even though they had been together almost all of the time, Jenny felt like they had never got to spend time together, to actually be a couple; instead the job had taken over their lives, and it was one of the things that had led her to make her decision to leave.

Leaving had been one of the hardest decisions she had ever had to make, and it was one that she regretted, but she had done what she felt was right for her at the time. Since then though she had grown and now wanted different things. She wanted everything that Gibbs had wanted back then, him, a family, and marriage.

'Jenny? Are you alright?' Gibbs asked with concern, pulling Jenny out of her thoughts. He'd clearly been trying to get her attention for some time.

'Yeah I'm fine, sorry Jethro. What was it you were saying?' She replied.

'Where would you like to go next?' He said with a smile.

'I think I just fancy going for a walk if that's alright? Maybe we could go through Jardin des Tuileries, what do you think?' She said.

'I think that sounds great.' Gibbs replied as he once again wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, and pulled her in the direction of the garden.

Once they reached the gardens they found a bench they could sit on and rest for a while. Although she hated to admit it, Jenny's feet were killing her. Gibbs had his arm draped round her shoulders and pulled her in tightly, kissing the top of her forehead and she rested it on him. They were both enjoying being able to show these small signs of affection, without feeling like they were being watched constantly. It was nice being Jenny and Jethro, instead of Director Shepard and Special Agent Gibbs.

'Are you enjoying your holiday so far?' Jenny asked him.

'You kidding? I get to spend whole week with you, with no interruptions, no case to get in the way and no one breathing down our necks; of course I'm enjoying it.' Gibbs laughed.

Jenny laughed with him as she moved closer towards him, enjoying the smell of the fresh air mingling with the flowers and grass. She closed her eyes for a few minutes before Gibbs nudged her.

'Come on, let's get you back to the hotel, you look exhausted.' He said as he helped her up from the bench and led her out to the roadside where he collard a cab.

The taxi took them back to their hotel and Jenny was glad to get back to their room. She laid on their bed after taking her shoes and coat off, and let out a loud sigh of relief.

'Are you OK?' Gibbs asked her.

'Yeah I'm OK thank you Jethro. It's a nice kind of tired.' She said with her arm resting over her eyes and her eyes lightly closed.

'Yeah I know what you mean. It's been a really nice first day. I'd forgotten what it was like, just the two of us.' He said as he hung his jacket on the door and entered the bathroom, still talking to Jenny. 'But I'm glad that we are alone, because there's something I've wanted to discuss with you.' He explained.

Jenny remained silent, which Gibbs thought rather odd. Walking back into the bedroom he smirked when he saw her hard and fast asleep. What he had to discuss with her was just going to have to wait until later, once she was well rested again. Leaving her to sleep he went into the living room to read a newspaper he'd picked up.


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny stirred as sleep began to leave her, the sounds of Gibbs moving round the room becoming more coherent. She opened her eyes which felt dry and heavy, and she had to blink a few times to clear the fogginess.

'Ah awake at last then.' Gibbs said with a smile as he made two fresh cups of coffee and handed one to her.

'How long have I been asleep for?' She asked, still sounding groggy as she took her cup from him.

'Actually you've not been asleep for too long, only about forty minutes.' He replied as he took a sip from his coffee and sat beside her.

'Oh well at least I feel a little refreshed now.' She said with a small smirk.

As Gibbs turned his body round to lie on the bed beside Jenny, she moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He then placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her lightly on the head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, and they both relaxed into each other's touch.

'Since you are now awake, there's something that I want to discuss with you, something I probably should have told you a long time ago.' He explained, his expression and tone serious.

'This sounds ominous.' Jenny said nervously as she lifted her head from his chest to look at him.

'Well I suppose you could say that. It's to do with my previous marriages, and the fact that I've actually been married four times not three.' He began to explain.

'Four times? I don't understand Jethro, are you still married?' Jenny asked with surprise.

'No Jenny I'm not still married.' Gibbs said comfortingly.

'So why have you not told me before that you've been divorced four times? Why all the secrecy?' She asked.

'Because I haven't been divorced four times…I've been divorced three times.' He said before taking a deep breath.

'So if you're not still married and you've only been divorced three times, then what…' Jenny began to say before she trailed off as she realised what it meant. 'Oh Jethro I'm so sorry.' She said.

'Her name was Shannon, and she was killed back in '91 along with our daughter Kelly.' He said solemnly as he took out a photograph from his wallet showing a young red headed woman with a young girl aged about six.

Jenny was in shock and couldn't believe what Gibbs was telling her, and couldn't believe he hadn't told her before now.

'How did they die?' She stammered as she looked down at the picture still held in Gibbs's hand.

'They died in a car crash. See Shannon witnessed a murder and was placed in the protective custody of an NIS agent, who was subsequently shot in the head whilst escorting them. As a result the car he was driving crashed, killing Shannon and Kelly instantly.' Gibbs explained and Jenny noted the clear look of pain on his face.

She lovingly rubbed her hand up and down his arm in an attempt to offer him some comfort. She couldn't imagine how Gibbs must have felt, as losing her unborn baby was difficult enough, but she couldn't even begin to imagine how it must have felt to lose both his wife and young daughter.

'Were you with them when it happened?' She asked quietly, resulting in a sad shake of Gibbs's head.

'No I was in Kuwait fighting in Desert Storm when the news came through, and unfortunately I didn't even make it back in time for their funeral. I was injured in an explosion and ended up in a coma, by which time they'd both already been dead for just over a month.' He replied.

'Jethro that's awful.' She said quietly as the new information sank in.

'Yeah, yeah I guess it is, but that's the reality and I've just got to face it.' He said with a matter of fact tone, but the hurt was evident on his face and in his voice. 'I just hope that you understand why I never told you before.'

'Jethro, after what happened to us a couple of months ago I do understand.' She replied with a weak smile as she gently stroked his cheek and kissed him tenderly.

Gibbs lovingly kissed her back and welcomed her into his embrace, holding her tightly and never wanting to let her go. After losing Shannon he thought he'd never find someone as special as her to fall in love with, but he loved Jenny with all of his heart and although no one would ever compare with Shannon and Kelly he finally felt that he had someone in his life that he could share his future with.

'I love you Jenny, more than you can ever imagine.' He whispered lovingly into their kiss.

'I love you too Jethro.' She replied simply, with a happy sigh.

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms after making love, and both were very happy and contented and drifted in and out of their peaceful dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny and Gibbs spent the next few days much like their first; they would set off early in the morning to explore the Parisian streets, visiting markets and shops and other tourist attractions, and at night they would spend time together just talking and making love. If some nights they didn't have the energy, then they would definitely make up for it in the morning.

Before they knew it their last day arrived and Gibbs was determined to make it memorable for Jenny. He had a lot planned for their day, but something more amazing for their night.

'Right are you ready to go?' He asked her as he put on his coat, just as she was putting on her knee length brown boots.

Gibbs took in her beauty before him. She was wearing her long sleeved red jumper dress, which clung seductively to her curves. Her brown boots gave it a nice casual, yet smart, look, and she had clips in her short red hair, pinning back some of the stray strands from her face.

Although he would never say it to her, Gibbs was glad that she was growing her hair again. He hadn't much liked it when she'd cut it short, believing it made her look austere, where as her long, shoulder length hair reminded him of when they were partners and he thought it made her look younger.

Once she had finally finished doing her hair and make-up, she joined Gibbs at the door and they left together to embark on their final exploration before the end of a wonderful vacation. He hadn't told her what he had planned for the day, only saying that it was all a surprise; Jenny was curious and also a little unnerved by his secrecy, wondering what he could possibly have in store for her.

'OK so where are we going first?' She asked as they walked down the street, once again hand in hand.

At first he didn't reply as he led her down a couple of streets, before stopping in front of a beautiful horse and carriage.

'This is the first surprise.' He said with a smile as he held out his hand to help her into the carriage.

She smiled in shock as she got into the carriage, joined by Gibbs within a couple of seconds. They sat next to each other with Gibbs's arm draped round Jen's shoulders as the carriage began moving on its tour.

The carriage took them down towards the Eiffel Tower, and down towards the river. After travelling along the river for a while, the tour then took them passed the Arc de Triomph, and Champs Elysses. From there they then went passed the Palais de L'Elysèe, and Jenny was taken by its beauty.

Their tour lasted for just over an hour and a half, taking them all over Paris and passed some of the most famous monuments in the world. By the time it was completed it was already lunch time, and thankfully for them both, the carriage stopped outside a small café. Gibbs got out of the carriage first, and then turned his attentions to Jenny and helped her. At first he held out his hand to her, before lifting her onto the sidewalk.

'Did you enjoy that?' He asked.

'Jethro I loved it; it was so romantic, and so not like you. You put a lot of thought into that.' She said as he held open the door for her and then led her into the café.

They sat in the café happily chatting away, with Jenny seductively running her bare foot up and down the inside of Gibbs's calf. He knew that she was trying to get a reaction from him, but he was determined not to give in.

'So Jethro, I've been thinking about us and everything…' Jenny began, making Gibbs's stomach churn. She stopped mid-sentence and looked at him with confusion at his concerned expression. 'Oh don't worry Jethro; it's nothing bad I promise.' She said as she cupped his cheek lovingly with her hand. 'What it is, is that I've been doing a lot of thinking about us recently, and I've realised that although you practically live at my place, and we're planning a family together and everything, well you've not actually moved in. I mean we don't actually live together or anything. So if you'd like to, I was thinking that we should maybe consider moving your stuff in. What do you think?' She asked nervously.

It wasn't something Gibbs had really given much thought to if he was honest. He spent pretty much all of the time at Jenny's, only going to his house to work on his boat and get a few things, but he did pretty much live at Jenny's; but she was right, he'd never actually moved in.

'You're absolutely right; I'd never really thought much about it.' He said with a smile. 'There's just one problem I can see with this though. Your basement isn't big enough for me to build my boat, and no offence but I ain't giving that up for anyone.' He replied.

'OK well, you can keep your place so that you can still build your boat and have your own space, but we'll just move your clothes and stuff in to mine. How does that sound?' She said as she made a compromise.

'I definitely live with that.' He said with a mischievous grin.

Once they'd finished their lunch Gibbs said that they had a couple of hours to kill before his next surprise, so Jenny decided to drag him round a few shops. She still had to get a present for Penny, and she wanted to get something for team Gibbs as well.

'So what you thinking of getting her?' Gibbs asked as they quietly entered a shop.

Jenny's way of replying was to glare at it him with her best Gibbs stare; they both knew exactly what they were going to bring Penny back. They went over to the trinkets and ornaments at the far end of the shop, passing all the other touristy things. Jenny immediately found what she was looking for, but Gibbs could tell it was going to take her a while to choose.

In front of her were several snow globes, something Penny had collected since she was a small child, and something Jenny had always dragged Gibbs around to get when they were due to head home after an undercover mission. Gibbs smiled as he watched Jenny pick one up and shake it, watching as the glitter swirled round the glass. Inside were models of Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Pluto and Donald Duck, and along the base were images of Disneyland.

'Don't you think Penny's a little old for that one?' Gibbs said with a smile.

Jenny looked at him with a smirk playing on her lips, and a glint in her eye as she thought about her daughter.

'Are you kidding me? Penny's the biggest kid I know, apart from Abby of course; her motto is to act your shoe size not your age. I wish I had that mentality sometimes. I don't know where she gets it from because it certainly isn't me; it must be from her da…' Jenny explained but suddenly stopped before she could completely mention Penny's father.

Jenny had explained to Gibbs everything that had happened with Penny's biological father; but after Penny had found out that Jenny was her mom and after everything was explained to her, neither of them had mentioned Danny Green again.

Looking a little flustered Jenny quickly put the globe down and looked at another one. It was more traditional than the first with a French carousel within the globe, and roses decorated around the base. It was perfect!

Whilst Jenny purchased the globe for Penny, Gibbs went in search of presents for the other "kids", and for Ducky. Finding the ideal gifts he purchased them whilst Jenny waited at the door, breathing happy sighs of great contentment.

She looked around the streets and felt the slight warmth of the sun on her skin. She felt at peace and couldn't have been happier. In fact she was so happy that she didn't even feel like going home the next day. Just as she was contemplating the long journey ahead of her, Gibbs exited the shop and placed his arm around her waist.

'So where to next?' She asked.

'Next, we go back to the hotel and get ready for dinner.' He said as he looked at his watch, noting that it was already leaving four o'clock.

By the time they walked back it was nearly five, which gave them a couple of hours to rest before getting ready to go out again. They both felt exhausted by the time they got to their room, and both chose to get a little shut eye before getting ready. Jenny set the alarm on her phone to prevent them from sleeping too long, and she settled in Gibbs's arms. Both fell asleep very quickly, and before they knew it the alarm was going off. They both glared at the noise, wishing they could stay asleep just that little bit longer, but if they didn't get ready now they'd be late for dinner, and Gibbs consoled himself with the knowledge of his final surprise for Jenny.

Jenny disappeared into the bathroom to get changed and to do her make-up, whilst Gibbs changed in the bedroom. He took out a charcoal grey suit, and dark blue shirt. He wanted to look smart for Jenny, and had even contemplated wearing a tie, but he decided against that realising that he didn't want to look too formal. His outfit ensemble made him look very dapper, and he even spent a little time staring into the mirror straightening his hair and clothing, before putting on some aftershave.

Just as he finished getting ready Jenny appeared from the bathroom, and he was genuinely taken aback by her beauty. She was wearing a knee length green dress, which just showed off enough cleavage for Gibbs's benefit, but not enough to look smutty. Her hair hung loose around her face, and she'd curled it slightly. Just as he liked it.

'So what do you think? Will I do?' She asked as she twirled round in front of him.

'Wow Jen.' Was all he could say as he checked her out before looking at her with confusion. 'Your hair wasn't as long as that.'

'That's because I've got hair extensions in.' She said with a tone like it was the most obvious thing.

Gibbs looked at her with raised eyebrows before contemplating his reply.

'I will never understand women! You spent all that money having it all chopped off, only to put extensions in?' He said with complete exasperation, much to Jenny's amusement.

'Well I'm allowed to change my mind aren't I? Besides I thought you didn't like my short do!' She replied.

Gibbs chose not to even try to argue with womens' logic, as he admitted defeat and realised it was never going to make sense.

'Come on, let's get to dinner.' He said as he raised his arm to allow her to hook up to him, and then led her out.

The restaurant Gibbs had booked was quiet and quaint, posh enough for it to feel special, but not enough for them both to feel out of place. All through dinner he kept glancing at Jenny and then placing his hand inside his jacket pocket to check that his next surprise was still there, breathing a sigh of relief when it was. He was surprised by how nervous he felt, and wished the butterflies in his stomach would stop. He was desperate to get dinner over and done with so that they could move on to his final surprise, but first they had to get desert out of the way.

Jenny sat and ate her small piece of chocolate cake and smiled when she caught Gibbs watching her.

'What?' She said shyly.

Gibbs smirked before point at some chocolate on her lips.

'You've got a bit of chocolate, just here.' He said as he pointed at his own mouth to indicate where the chocolate was.

She licked her lips in an attempt to get rid of it, but missed completely.

'Did I get it?' She asked.

'Nope.' He replied as he reached over and rubbed it off with his thumb, lingering ever so slightly over her lips and then cupping her cheek.

She nuzzled lovingly into his hand and he leaned over to kiss her. With that he decided he couldn't wait any longer.

'You ready to go yet Jen?' He asked, thankful when she nodded her head. 'Good because I've got one final surprise for you.'

She looked at him with confusion as they both stood up, and he helped her put on her coat. Being the gentleman that he was he went to pay the bill whilst she waited for him at the door. Once he'd joined her again he led her back outside, across the road and towards the Eiffel Tower.

'Where are you taking me now Jethro?' She asked.

'You'll see.' He said as they approached the tower's base.

Arriving at the elevator he pressed the button to open the doors and stepped aside to let her in first.

'After you.' He said before entering himself.

Inside the elevator he took hold of her hand and traced circles with his thumb. He felt excited and yet very nervous about what was going to happen next, but he hid it all well. Jenny was excited about everything Gibbs had done for her over the week; he'd really made it as romantic as possible, and now they were going up to the top of the Eiffel Tower. She'd been up a few times, but never at night, and she couldn't wait to see the beautiful city of lights at night.

Finally the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, revealing a very beautiful view from the top. They approached the edge, still hand in hand, and looked down at the cars and the buildings around.

'Wow Jethro this spectacular!' Jenny exclaimed with amazement.

'Yeah it isn't it, but not as spectacular as you are.' He said earnestly, and she blushed slightly at his compliment.

'Thank you for such an amazing week; you really have made this the best vacation I've had in a long time.' She said as she hugged into him closely.

'Well I'm hoping you're going to make it a lot more amazing.' He said, resulting in a confused look from Jenny, which then turned to tears of joy as he got down on one knee, producing a small box from his pocket that he'd lovingly protected all week. 'Jenny, I've loved you from the first day we met all of them years ago, and I've never stopped and will never stop loving you 'til the day I die. So, Jennifer Shepard, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' He asked nervously but breathed a sigh of relief when she silently nodded, unable to speak as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Standing up he hugged and kissed her passionately and they both laughed happily as he placed the engagement ring on her finger.

'I love you Jethro, I always have done and always will do.' She whispered into his ear as he held her close.

As they both stood on the top of the Eiffel Tower, they looked out around the city before them and into their future together. Whatever their future might hold they both knew that it started here.

**Hi guys, thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. I apologise that this wasn't one of my better stories, but I hoped you enjoyed just the same. So stay tuned to see what happens next to Jibbs, and thanks again to Left My Heart In Paris for the lone of her pen name.**


End file.
